It Came To Be
by bardockssweetheart
Summary: Kara is a normal american woman trying to make ends meet. But her life takes a turn after some dreams she's been since an almost fatal car accident. What kind of dreams are they? And why is she the one having them? Later chapters to come...
1. Default Chapter

New character: Kara Yamagori  
Role: The reincarnation of Vegeta's mother  
  
Chapter 1: A rude awakening By Kelli   
  
Kara awoke with a fright. Putting her hand to her head, she sighed. 'That same dream....' she began, 'What does it mean? Why am I having it?' she thought to herself. ,'No time to ponder right now.' she thought as went to the window. Opening the curtains, Kara shielded her eyes as the morning sun's rays filtered in. She hated mornings. But, she had work to do. Changing out of her nightclothes, Kara could smell the unmistakable aroma of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee. 'Sean's cooking again.' she smiled to herself. Walking quickly out of the room, Kara's senses overflowed with the delicious smell. Suddenly, without warning, she began to feel dizzy. Reaching out for something to balance herself, she felt nothing. Panic seized her as she fumbled about for something, anything. It was all too much for her as she went down.  
  
In the kitchen, Sean stood over the stove. Smiling to himself, he knew that Kara would come down and began eating. She always had a healthy appetite. Too healthy he thought. It was a wonder she didn't gain with as much food she could eat. Stopping briefly, she thought he had heard her come into the kitchen. 'Good morning...Kara...' he began as he turned toward the table. No Kara. 'Perhaps she's still asleep.' he thought to himself as he wiped his hands on a towel. Sean walked out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. He was going to get her out of bed, one way or another. Then, he stopped. Sprawled on the floor near the steps he saw her. Running toward her, Sean felt for a pulse. Relieve over came him as he found one. 'Kara?' he started, 'Kara, wake up.'  
When she didn't open her eyes, Sean began to worry.  
  
Deep inside Kara's mind, something else was happening. Opening her eyes, she found herself in a brightly-lit room with several tall men and a smaller woman hovering over her. Fear gripped at her as one of the men slowly approached her. 'Your majesty...' he started. Then, seeing the fear in Kara's eyes, he backed up. 'Rest now your majesty.' the man said as he started toward her again. Kara gripped the covers of the bed she was laying on and gritted her teeth. 'Is he going to hurt me?' she thought. When she felt nothing, she loosened her grip and looked at the two men and woman. 'Is she all right?' the woman asked one of the men. 'Not sure...perhaps the trauma was too great for her. Remember what happened to Kiela. She wasn't the same after she had that accursed baby, Broli. Remember how it had almost killed her? It could be the same for the queen. The young prince had been born with an exceptionally large power level. Larger than most elite saiyan warriors.' he told the woman. Kara listened to their conversation. 'What?' she asked herself.  
  
Slowly sitting up, Kara looked around. The room she noticed was not only brightly lit, but looked more like a hospital room than a bedroom. Noticing a mirror, she got up and walked toward it. Half expecting to see her own image, she was shocked to discover someone else looking back at her. Her normally short hair was instead long and gracefully braided as is someone had worked long and hard on it. Her clothes were bright blue with small threads of gold running down the seams. Upon her brow was a gold band that was adorned with a single red jewel. Looking at herself, Kara sighed. Was this really her? Turning around to get a side view, her eye caught something brown and furry. Reaching behind, she felt around. Then her hand touched whatever it was. On closer examination she noticed that it was attached to her body. 'What the...I have a tail?' she asked in confusion.  
  
'Wench!' Kara's mind went blank as she heard the angry sound coming from behind her. Turning around, she was greeted by a sinister man who didn't seemed to thrilled. 'What are you doing out of bed?' he roared with anger. Kara could feel her heart beat speed up as the man sneered at her. 'I...I...' she tried. 'Get back in bed and stay there! I don't want the mother of my son to be up and about! Now do as I say!' Kara bit her lip and turned back toward the mirror. What was happening? Who were all these people? And how did she end up here? All these questions ran through her mind as she pondered the meanings to them. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted. Terror filled her once more as she looked over her shoulder. The sinister man had picked her up and was carrying her toward the bed. Screaming, she beat his back but to no avail. He was just too strong for her. Being softly thrown was one thing, but being forcefully slammed into something was another. Kara's head and body began to throb as she sat up. 'You will stay there until I send for you. Do I make myself clear?' the man said as he stood over her. Kara could only nod.  
  
Chapter 1 up!! ^_^   
Pretty boring huh? What's the dream about and why does she have dizzy spells?  
The answer to the dizzy spells will be in the next chapter.  
  
Please read and review   
  
*Thank you all for the kind reviews. I am very happy that you liked my story so far.  
I will have more chapters up soon because I am slow to write them....I kinda get started with one,   
then suddenly I'm starting another. Anywhoo...more to come...that I promise you...^_^* 


	2. Just dreams...right?

Chapter 2: Just dreams...right?  
  
Kara opened her eyes as the brightness of the suns rays filtered in. 'Are you all right Kara?' Turning her head toward the voice, Kara was surprised to see Sean sitting beside her. Placing a hand on her forehead, she mumbled. 'I feel like I've been hit by a cement truck.' she said, 'Sean, what happened?' 'You had a bad fall and hit your head pretty hard on the tile at the base of the stairs. I thought you was goner. Thank god you're still alive Kara. I don't know what I would do without you.' 'I hit...my head?' Kara began as she tried to sit up. Noticing that she was still somewhat dizzy, she remained laying down. 'Kara...do you remember anything of that morning? Anything unusual?' Sean asked as he gripped her hand. Kara thought for a moment and looked at him. 'All I can remember is feeling dizzy. Everything went blank after that.' 'Ahh, so how is my patient? Awake I see. Good.' Kara turned her head toward the doorway. In it was a short squat man with a lab coat on. In one of his hands he carried a clipboard with papers on it. In his other hand, he carried what looked like a needle. Kara gasped as the doctor came toward her. 'Doctor Kie...please, don't show her the needle. Kara has a deep fear of sharp objects.' Sean explained as he pointed to his frightened fiance. Then, turning to Kara he smiled. 'I'm glad you're awake. I have to go though. I promise I'll be back right after I get off work. Doctor Kie, Kara seems to also be having strange dreams. Could you check in on that? And Kara, don't worry. You're in good hands with Doctor Kie. I'll see you later.' Kara smiled lightly as he kissed her on the cheek lovingly and left.   
  
'So, miss Yamagori. Tell me about these dizzy spells you've been having.' Doctor Kie began as he sat down in a chair facing her. 'I'm not sure what to say.' Kara began, 'They seem to happen usually when I'm getting out of bed or the shower. I'm not sure what to tell you.' 'It says here that you suffered a trauma to your brain about three years ago. Do you know what happened back then?' 'I was in a car accident with my younger brother. We was on our way to visit my father, who was living in California, for Christmas. My parents divorced when I was five and my mother married another man. My brother was my step brother and he agreed to go with me. We usually spent Christmas with my father. It was snowing and the roads were icy as we drove. I would usually get tired form the trip, so he would take over for me. I wasn't...I..I didn't know that he had been drinking before we left. Everything was fine until...'   
  
Kara stopped as tears filled her eyes. 'Please, go on.' Doctor Kie said as he sat up in his chair. Kara sighed. 'The road was long and covered with ice. At first, I didn't notice anything strange about his behavior until it was too late. Our car crashed into a bedding of ice as he tried to steer it.' At that time Kara's eyes filled with tears and she began to sob quietly. 'Please Miss Yamagori, I know this all too much for you. But, you need to tell me everything if you want help.'  
'I'm sorry...' Kara said as she dried her eyes, 'I tried to tell him to stop. But he wouldn't listen. The car hit another ice bank until it finally came to a stop on the edge of the road. I remember seeing him looking at me with a glazed look in his eye. He said something, but I couldn't make it out. The next thing I remember is hitting a tree head on and the sickening crunching sound as my brothers body slammed through the window. My own head slammed against the side window and that's mostly what I remembered. It wasn't until two months later when I woke up in the hospital. All my family was there, and I learned that my brother had been killed. I would have joined him.' Kara looked down as the tears fell on her lap. It was so hard bringing that up again. The pain and suffering would be in her head for a long time.'   
  
'I'm sorry for bringing up such dramatic memories. But, I have come to a conclusion. From what you have you have told me, your dizzy spells could be the aftermath of your trauma. And I have reason to believe that these dreams that your fiance told me about are nothing more than that...just dreams.' Kara looked up at the doctor who was writing on his notepad. 'But, they seem so vivid...I...When did he tell you that?' 'While you were unconscious. Most dreams are triggered by some kind of trauma. Be it a head injury or whatever, they usually become so real that the person having them considers them true.' Doctor Kie said as he put his pencil down. 'I'm sure that the accident caused the dizzy spells, but these dreams that you are having are nothing more than fanciful imaginations.' he said as he stood up. 'Now, get some rest and I'll be in to check on you later.' Kara's mouth opened wide as if someone had kicked her as hard as they could.   
'Just dreams...' she thought to herself.  
  
Chapter 2 up   
Poor Kara, not only is she having dreams and dizzy spells but it seems  
like the doctor thinks she's a nutcase. What's going to happen next?  
  
Please read and review 


	3. Imagination...or something like it

Chapter 3: Imagination...or something like it  
  
A week later things were going back to normal for Kara and Sean. The young woman had called in to work and requested that she had a few days off which they agreed. Now, with time on her hands, she could figure out the meaning of her dreams. 'Still awake?' Kara turned her head toward the door to see Sean standing in it with a tray of food. 'I couldn't sleep.' She said as she sat up. 'Kara, it's going on six in the morning. Have you been awake all night?' Sean asked as he sat the tray down. 'I was thinking...' 'Kara, you need to get some rest. No wonder you keep having those dizzy spells. You never sleep.' Kara frowned at what Sean had said and quickly turned away. 'What does he know?' she thought angrily to herself. Seeing the anger in her face, Sean stopped and sat down beside her. 'I'm sorry Kara. It's just that you need to get your sleep or else you're going to have another one...and well, you might not live to tell about it.' he said as calmly and softly as he could. Then, softly Sean kissed Kara on the cheek until the anger inside her was gone. Kara smiled brightly as Sean stood back up and crossed his arms. Smiling, he bent down and pushed the young woman down and held her there for a second before finally removing his hand. 'Get some sleep Kara. I don't want another incident like the last one to happen.' he said as straightened himself up. 'Fine.' Kara laughed as she sat up and hugged her fiance. Then lying down, she quickly fell asleep.  
  
Later that day Kara awoke and went out to water her roses. She took great pride in the flowers and loved each one deeply. The sweet aroma always brightened her day, even if it was a bad one. Watering the small delicate plants, she suddenly stopped. What had Doctor Kie told her? The dreams were nothing more than that...just dreams. What did he know? He wasn't the one having them, she was. Thinking, Kara ran a finger across one smooth petal. She was going to prove that the dreams had some meaning...if she could figure them out. 'Ouch!' Kara pulled her finger away as the pain went through her hand. Looking down she saw that she had somehow ran it down onto the thorny stem of the plant. Placing her aching finger in her mouth, she sucked on it until the pain was gone. Suddenly, she got an idea. Picking up the watering can, which she dropped, Kara smiled as the idea became clear to her. If the dreams were figments of her imagination, she knew one person who could help her out. Running into the house Kara grabbed her coat and car keys and ran back outside. 'Where are you going in such a hurry?' Sean asked as he looked at her from the couch. 'To visit Connie.' Was all Kara said as she left.  
  
About an hour later, Kara got out of her car and walked up the hill to her friends' house. If anyone could tell her what was happening, it would be Connie. Her best friend was a world-renowned hypnotist and could solve all of Kara's problems. She only hoped that Connie was home.  
Approaching the door, Kara straightened herself and fixed her hair. Knocking on the door, she could make out a small shuffling sound as the other person approached the door. Kara sighed as the door opened. Standing in the doorway was an older woman, about ten years older than herself.  
'Kara is that you?' the woman asked as she adjusted her glasses. 'Yes Connie, it's me.' 'Gracious girl, what are you doing here? And so early I might add.' 'I have a favor I need to ask of you.' Kara said. 'Come in then, and you can explain to me while we have some tea.'  
  
Hours later, Kara had explained everything to Connie. The older woman sat there in deep  
thought as Kara explained. Then, she looked up. 'I think I can help you with your problem. But not tonight. It's already eight. Why don't you spend the night here and we can start early in the morning. You can call Sean and tell him where you will be at.' Connie said as she got up. 'Thank you Connie and I will.' Kara said.  
  
The next morning Kara awoke bright and early. She knew that Connie would still be asleep this early so she made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator quietly as not to awaken the sleeping woman in the living room, Kara pulled out some eggs and bacon. Then she took out the milk. Grabbing a skillet she placed it on the stove. Then she lightly poured some oil in it. Connie's stove took a minute to heat up as Kara prepared the eggs. Checking the heat, Kara poured the beaten eggs into the skillet. As the eggs cooked, she grabbed a smaller pan and after oiling it, placed the bacon strips in. As the breakfast cooked, Kara looked out the kitchen window. What was Sean doing right now? He wasn't too happy when she had called him last night. Was it because he worried? Suddenly, Kara gasped. Squinting her eyes, she thought she had seen the same man as in her dream. Was he real? Or was her head playing tricks on her? Shaking her head Kara turned back toward the eggs and bacon. At least they weren't burnt.  
  
'Mmm, what is that wonderful smell?' Connie said as she walked into the kitchen. Kara smiled as her friend sat down and looked at the stove. 'Kara, you didn't have to cook for me.' Connie told her as Kara sat a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her and poured a glass of milk for her friend. 'I'm just so grateful to you Connie. I wanted to do something for you.' 'Thank you Kara. When we are finished here, we can began with the figuring of your problems.' As they ate, Kara's thoughts went back to the strange image she had seen, or thought she had seen. 'Kara, what's wrong?' Connie asked as she put down her glass of milk. Kara was so busy thinking that she did not hear Connie. 'Kara? Are you all right?' 'Hmm?' Kara looked up and at Connie. 'I'm fine Connie, just thinking. Hey can I ask you something?' 'Go ahead.' 'Who lives next door?'  
'The Brief family. Why?' 'Nothing, it's just that well...' Kara stopped and looked at the expression on Connie's face. What was she going to say? That she saw the same man from her dream? 'Kara, did you see something?' Connie asked. Biting her lip, Kara nodded her head. 'At least, I think I saw something. It could have been my imagination...or something like it.'  
  
Chapter 3 up and still going strong.  
Who was the strange man Kara saw? Is he really someone from her dreams or is it really her imagination?  
And can Connie really help her with her problem?  
  
Please read and review 


	4. Hypnotic visions

Chapter 4: Hypnotic visions  
  
After breakfast, Kara and Connie had sat down to began the hypnosis. Kara knew that Connie would help, but the image from earlier that day remain stuck in her head. Who was that? And was he real? Kara thought to herself. 'Kara, are you ready?' Connie asked as she sat down.  
Nodding, Kara smiled. 'Yes, I'm ready.' 'Good, now I want you to relax. That's good, take a deep breath and count slowly until you reach 100.' Connie said as she placed a hand on Kara's forehead. Doing as she said, Kara suddenly felt herself getting tired. Finding herself in vast darkness, Kara began to panic. Trying desperately to find light, Kara's heart began to race.  
'Kara, calm down! If you get too excited I don't know if I will be able to bring you back.' Connie said as she tried to calm to shrieking woman. It was to much for Kara. Nothing but vast darkness. Not a stream of light anywhere. Suddenly, the darkness opened up and let some light shine through. That calmed Kara down, a bit. Connie sighed in relief. Finally, they could start.  
  
What seemed like hours to Kara was only ten minutes to Connie. As the younger woman calmed, she began to breathe more steadily. Connie smiled and took her hand away from Kara's forehead. 'All right Kara, I want you tell me exactly what you see.' As Kara went into deeper hypnosis, she began to describe her surrounding. 'I see...a planet.' she began. 'A planet? What does it look like?' 'It's large...about twice the size of earth. Bright red...like mars...there's strange buildings and what looks like people running about.' 'Buildings and people? What else do you see?' Connie asked in confusion. 'I see...pods.' 'What kind of pods?' 'They're small...no wait...they're bigger than that. They are so large they can hold a full grown man.' 'Kara, can you get closer?' 'I'm not sure...wait...it's changing.' 'What is?' 'Everything! The planet disappeared....now I'm in a large room.' As Kara told Connie what she saw, she looked around in her mind. Were was she? Why did the place look so familiar to her?  
  
Connie sat in her chair as she took down notes. Kara seemed like she was in a deep trance as she described her surroundings. What planet was she on? Was it mars? Connie looked up at Kara. The woman looked like she was about to freak out. As she watched, Kara began to tossed and turn. 'Kara, calm down....what's happening?' 'I see...the same man! He's coming toward me Connie!' Kara screamed as her mind filled with the thoughts of the strange man. 'What does he look like?' 'He's....he's tall...with some sort of white armor. He has his hand stretched out! He's coming at me Connie!!' 'Kara, you need to calm down...it's not you he's after! Please, stop or else you might injure yourself.' Connie said as she stroked Kara's forehead. That calmed her down. As the sweat built, Kara's heart raced. Then, it slowed. 'Good, now I want you to describe him as best as you can.' Connie said as she pulled her hand away. 'He's tall and sinister looking with black spiked hair...he has a beard. He...he looks like he's angry about something. Connie, he's lifting his hand again! I see...a tail. It's twitching behind him!' 'A tail...Kara, I want you to take a deep breath and count backwards from 100. That should bring you back...' Kara did as she was told and took a breath. Then she began to count backwards from 100. Finally, before reaching 80, she opened her eyes. 'Welcome back.' Connie greeted her. Kara could only sob.  
  
Later that day, Connie pondered over her notes. Who was the man? And did she really hear right...did he have a tail? As she thought about it, Kara walked in. 'Connie, thank you so much. I need to get home to Sean. I'm sure he's worried about me.' 'Kara, I know that Sean is worried about you, but you are in no condition to drive. I will call him and tell him you'll be home tomorrow morning.' 'But...I...' Kara began. 'I want you to rest. And don't worry, I will call Sean for you.' Kara knew she couldn't win an argument with Connie. The older woman was right. Climbing the steps, she made her way to the room, where she quickly fell asleep.  
Downstairs, Connie had called Sean and explained to him what happened. Even though he was angry, he calmed a bit. Feeling somewhat relieve that Kara might understand her dreams he agreed to let her stay, as long as she home early. After hanging up, Connie looked out the window. Then she picked the phone up again.  
  
Chapter 4 is done...  
  
I know it's short, but it explains a little bit.  
Who is Connie going to call next?  
  
Please read and review 


	5. Don’t startle me like that!!

Chapter 5: Don't startle me like that!!  
  
Bulma opened the shower doors as the phone began to ring. Dressing quickly she ran into her room and picked it up. 'Hello?' she said out of breath. 'Hello, Bulma...it's Connie. What are you doing at the moment?' 'I was trying to dry off.' Bulma said a little annoyed. Connie frowned. 'I'm sorry Bulma.' 'It's alright...wait a minute all right?' 'All right.' Bulma put down her phone dried her hair as best she could. Why was Connie calling? 'She could simply walk over here.' Bulma thought to herself. Then, wiping off her hands, she picked the phone back up. 'I'm sorry...now what was it you wanted to ask me?' 'Do you remember me telling about Kara Yamagori?' 'Yes, I remember...what about her?' 'Well she's here and I thing that you and Vegeta should come over. There's something going on that I think you two would be interested in, especially Vegeta. 'I'll come over...but I don't know about Vegeta though. You know how he is.' Bulma sighed. 'Even if you have to drag him over, bring him. I have to go Bulma...I hope I see you soon.'  
'Yeah, me too.'  
  
Bulma hung up and scowled to herself. What was Connie up to now? And what did it have to do with Vegeta? Grabbing a brush, the semi angry woman began to brush her blue hair. 'She's planning something...I just know it! What does she want with Vegeta? I could just as simply go over and see what she wants.' Bulma said angrily. She didn't know why, but she never liked the older woman. Perhaps it was the way she looked at Vegeta. Connie was around the same age as Vegeta, but so what, so was Bulma. The other woman would look at her husband like a piece of meat. That made Bulma wish she could pack up Capsule Corp and leave...taking Vegeta and all. 'What's wrong with you woman?' Bulma's scowl turned upside down as her husband came into the room.  
'It's nothing...Vegeta, Connie wants to talk to us.' 'It can wait, you have more important affairs to attend too.' 'Oh, like what?' Bulma said as she turned to look at her husband. Vegeta smirked evilly and kissed her on her cheek. 'Like getting your son in bed. It's past ten.' the prince said as he walked out the room. Bulma's scowl returned as she threw a lamp at him, which missed. She could only hear Vegeta laughing. 'Stupid baka.' she said to herself.  
  
Walking downstairs, Kara rubbed her eyes. What was it with her and food? Why did she get hungry all the time? Maybe the dreams had something to do with it. Looking in the living room, she saw that Connie was still awake. 'Couldn't sleep?' Kara said as she walked in the room. 'I'm waiting for someone to come over. What about you?' 'I got hungry.' Kara smiled. 'Hungry huh? It seems like you eat a lot. Are you sure you ain't pregnant?' Connie smiled back. Kara thought for a moment. Could she...no...she already knew the answer. 'I'm not pregnant Connie. You forget, that accident I had made sure of it.' Kara let out a small huff. She hated being reminded of that. Even if was true. 'Then why do you eat so much?' Connie asked. Kara scratched her head and looked at her friend with a dumbfound expression. 'I have no clue.' she laughed.  
  
Hours later, Kara was still in the kitchen eating when she heard the front door open. Listening closely, she heard Connie as she greeted the new people. 'Hello Bulma. Thank you for coming over on such short notice.' Bulma smiled, but inside she was fuming. 'Hello Connie...so now, what did you want to talk to me and Vegeta about?' Kara gasped as she heard the name. Did she hear right? Did the other woman say Vegeta? 'Noo, my imagination is playing tricks on me again.' Kara thought as she got up to wash her dishes. 'Man, I gotta stop eating this much. I could give myself indigestion.' she laughed. Humming to herself, Kara washed the dishes. She was so busy that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. 'Where are you going?' Bulma called out to Vegeta. The prince stopped and turned around before he entered the kitchen. 'To raid the woman's fridge.' he said as he continued.   
  
Kara had just finished as Vegeta walked in. Going to the refrigerator, the prince opened it and took out some ham. Closing it, he looked over at Kara. 'Hey you!' he called. Kara sighed but didn't turn around. 'Don't ignore me! Can you fix this for me?' Vegeta asked. When Kara didn't answer Vegeta became angry. Walking over to girl, the prince grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him. What Kara did next had everyone running into the kitchen. There she was, with Vegeta holding onto her arm as she struggled to get free, shrieking. 'Vegeta...stop!' Bulma yelled as she ran over and pried her husbands hands off Kara. Once free, the young woman ran as fast as she could to the living room, where everyone followed her. Looking at Vegeta again, Kara screamed even louder. Nothing would stop her. Finally Connie walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face. That made Kara stop. Her heart pounded in her chest as she slowly sunk down on the floor. It was all she could do to keep herself together as she began to cry.  
  
chapter 5 done  
  
poor Kara...  
Vegeta had to go and scare her  
  
what will happen next you might wonder...well read on and see for yourself 


	6. Realization

Chapter 6: Realization   
  
Kara looked up at everyone after she calmed down. Now that she was calm, she could get a better look at Vegeta. Noticing that he looked remarkably like the man from her dreams, she backed up. 'What's with her?' Vegeta asked as he sat down on the couch beside Kara. 'Kara has gone through some very pressing moments Vegeta.' Connie explained, 'That's why I need you both over here. You see, my young friend here has been having strange dreams and well, ask her for yourself.' Bulma smiled as she sat beside Kara and looked at her. Then her smiling stopped. Looking at Vegeta, she gasped. They looked exactly the same. Everything from the hair color to the height was the same. Even their eyes were the same color. 'What are you looking at woman?' Vegeta asked as he folded his arms.  
  
He hated to be stared at, and he hated it more now because he got the feeling that this was more. 'Connie, what's her name?' Bulma asked. 'Her name is Kara.' Connie said as she lit up a cigarette. Vegeta sneered at her as he moved away. He hated the smell of the nasty things and would be much happier if no one ever smoked again. Sitting back down beside Bulma, Vegeta put his head on her shoulder and yawned. Listening to them talk he started to get tired. 'Bulma, I think that husband of yours could use a little nap.' Connie laughed. 'Yeah I think so too.' Bulma smiled as she slowly got up. Vegeta grabbed her and forced her to sit back down. 'Don't get up woman...I can sleep right here while you and those two talk.' he said as he closed his eyes.   
  
A few hours later Vegeta opened his eyes. Bulma and Connie was still talking. Looking over at Kara, he frowned. 'What's with this girl?' he thought as he got up. Walking over to her, the prince stopped and peered over her shoulder. 'What the...!' he gasped as she put down the small picture she was holding. Had he seen right? Was it a picture of her and that fool Kakarott? 'What was that?' he asked. Kara shuddered a little before turning around. She thought about the man from her dreams now and this man behind her looked just like him. Backing away a little to give herself a bit of room, she looked at Vegeta. 'Why do you have a picture of that idiot Kakarott?' Vegeta growled. Kara's expression didn't change as he told him her answer. 'He's my friend.' was all she said.  
  
Chapter 6...very short  
  
what's up with Kara and Goku?  
and is Vegeta ever going to figure out   
why she's so afraid of him?  
  
^_^ Who said that Vegeta could never be sweet ^_^  
  
please read and review 


	7. A friend in need is a friend indeed

Chapter 7: A friend in need is a friend indeed  
  
Vegeta sat on his bed trying to figure out what had happened last night. Why would this strange girl know Kakarott and not him? It was all too much for the saiyan prince as he laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes, peace enfolded him as he fell asleep. While he slept, Bulma was in her lab with Kara. The younger woman had agreed to go with her, in order to find some sort of explanation. After her episode with Vegeta, Kara was glad to be away from the prince, even if he was upstairs sleeping. 'Well Kara, tell me what you know about Vegeta.' Bulma asked as she lit a cigarette. 'I don't know anything about him...' Kara said as she looked at Bulma's dragon radar. 'Nothing?' 'Nope.' 'Hmm...' Bulma thought for a minute. Kara put down the radar and looked at the blue haired woman. 'What?' she asked, not really wanting to know. 'Well, I was just thinking...how is it that you know my husbands name, but you don't know him?' 'I'm not sure...perhaps it's because of the name of the man in my dreams.' Kara said. Bulma frowned as a thought came to her. 'Could she be having dreams of Vegeta?' she asked herself. Then she shook her head. No, if it was that kind of dream, Kara wouldn't have been as scared as she had been when he touched her. Looking back at the younger girl Bulma smiled. 'Kara, I'm going to my friend's house. Would you like to come?' she asked. 'Yes, thank you ummm...' 'Bulma.' Kara smiled and stood up. 'Bulma.' she said.  
  
At the Son residence, Goku and Gohan had just finished eating. Chichi washed up dishes as she hummed happily to herself. Everything was perfect and she hoped nothing would ruin it. As she put the last dish in the cupboard the phone rang. Drying her hands she answered it. 'Hello.' Chichi said. 'Chichi?...Hi this is Bulma. Is Goku there?' 'Yeah, he's in the living room with Gohan.' 'Great, would it be all right if I brought a friend to visit?' 'I don't see why not. The more the merrier I always say.' 'Great, I'll be over in an hour. Tell Goku not to leave okay?' 'Okay, see you in a bit Bulma...bye.' 'Bye Chichi.' Suddenly Chichi gasped. Who was Bulma bringing over? Would they be nice? Chichi thoughts turned to anger as she thought about Bulma bringing some one over. Then a smile crossed her lips. At least it wasn't an enemy.   
  
Hours had gone by and Vegeta opened his eyes. Yawning loudly, he stumbled toward his bath and shower. After taking a refreshing shower the prince walked back into his room to find a change of clothes. A few minutes later, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a white muscle shirt. Sighing to himself, he looked at his pillow. How long had it been since he and Bulma decided not to sleep in the same bed? One week? Two weeks? Three? So what if they always fought? Vegeta would always somehow find a way to make it better. Thoughts of his wife came to Vegeta's head and he smiled. Well, if she didn't want to sleep in their bed, then he wouldn't stop her. But he would find a way to hers. Laughing to himself, Vegeta walked out of the room and downstairs.   
'Woman?' he called. No answer. Calling again, Vegeta became annoyed as not a single sound came back to him. Everything was quiet. No one was home. Growling angrily, he stomped into the kitchen, half expecting and possibly hoping to find his wife at the stove fixing his dinner. No one greeted him and no dinner. But on the table was a piece of paper. Reading it to himself, Vegeta's rage began to flare. Why hadn't she woke him?   
  
Back at the Son's residence, Bulma and Kara had arrived. Steeping out of the air car, Bulma smiled as a certain half saiyan ran out to greet her. 'Hi Bulma!' Gohan exclaimed as he jumped into her arms. The little boy was excited as he hugged the blue haired woman lovingly.   
Bulma smiled as she hugged Gohan back. 'Hi Gohan, long time no see kiddo. Where's your mom and dad?' 'Inside, come on...let's go in. Your friend too.' Gohan said as he happily skipped to the front door. Inside, Chichi and Goku sat on the couch watching television. Chichi looked at the set with hearts in her eyes as her husband yawned out his boredom. He hated those sappy romance movies just about as much as Vegeta did. What was it with women and romance? Looking up, Goku yawned again. 'Well, I see you haven't changed much Goku.' Bulma laughed. 'Oh hey Bulma...I didn't see you standing there.' Smiling brightly, Goku stood up and stretched. Then he looked back at Bulma. 'Goku, I hope you don't mind...but I brought a friend of mine. Her name is...' 'Kara? Is that you?' Goku asked as he looked at Kara. 'Hi Goku...I haven't seen you in such a long time. How have you been?' Bulma could only scratch her head as her two friends hugged each other.   
  
'How is it you two know each other?' Bulma asked. Goku looked over at Bulma and winked. 'She can tell you.' he said. Looking at Kara, Bulma frowned. Was Goku having an affair? And does Chichi know about it? As if reading her mind Kara laughed. 'We're not having an affair Bulma. It just happens that Goku and I go way back. He was the one who found me on the night of my accident. He stayed beside me until my family came. After I woke up, he was there to make sure I was better.' Kara explained. Bulma sat and listened to Kara, dumbfounded. 'Bulma do you really think I would cheat on Chichi? I've been married to her for too long.' Goku laughed as Bulma's face turned bright red. Why would she think such a thing? Kara laughed too as she looked at Bulma. Then she stopped. Putting a hand to her head, Kara frowned. 'Not now...please not now.' she said as she looked at the floor. 'Kara, are you alright?' a very concerned Goku asked.   
'I'm fine, just dizzy. It'll pass.' Kara said as she stood up. Goku's worried face was the last thing she saw as she landed on the floor.  
  
Chapter 7 is done....  
  
wow, I don't think I've ever written as much as that chapter...  
^_^ What's going to happen next? you ask  
well read on and find out  
'cuz I'm not telling  
  
read and review 


	8. Author's Note

Chapter 8 is a work in progress. I am already brainstorming for ideas.   
  
I really hoe noone is angry at me for taking so long on this story.  
  
I will try to finish as uickly as I can. If anyoe has any questions, please  
  
contact me at songokuhslilsister_2001@yahoo.com  
  
I will try to answer hem the best of my knowledge. 


End file.
